Return of the Ring
by Sylver-Star189
Summary: The Ring was not destroyed at the end of the quest, but sent to our world. (yeah, been done before, eh) A new Fellowhip is formed and a young girl from another world now bears the Ring, a new adventure to the dark land of Mordor. Can she survive it?
1. The Ring

Chapter 1

**The Ring**

**The quest of the Ringbearer is over.He journeyed to the land of Mordor and cast the One Ring of Sauron into the fires of Mount Doom.He did all that was asked of him.But fate played its hand and Sauron exerted the last of his power to save the Ring from destruction.He sent it to another world to await a new bearer, one that would return with it to Middle Earth, thus giving the Dark Lord one more chance to return_.**_

_ _

Kaylen Nogard, eighteen, resident of suburban New York City, walked into the townhouse where she, her sister and mother lived.She kicked off her muddy work boots and shrugged off her jacket in the mudroom.No one would be home for another three hours, so she had time to shower and change after her long workday.Her mother was at her job, a secretary for a hiring agency and her sister was at therapy today; their aunt would keep her over night.

After showering away the barn and animal smell from her body and hair she put on black pants and a gray sweatshirt.She brushed out her long dirty-blonde hair, which fell to her mid back.She sat down at her desk, booting up her computer and the door downstairs opened.She cringed.

"Kay!Come down here!" her mother's shrill voice called up.Kay winced and sighed, resigning herself to her mother's whims.She walked downstairs, the woman, in her late forties, threw her jacket and purse onto the sofa.

"Yeah, mom?" Kay asked, the woman turned.

"I have a date tonight, I want you to clean the house for when he comes, it's a pigsty.He is taking me into town and we wont be back till very later," she said.

"Or very early," Kay mumbled.The mother didn't hear her."OK, mom, I will.When are you leaving?" she asked.

"Seven."

"I am going into town for a while, I will be back in a few hours," said the girl.The woman stood straight, hands on her hips.

"What do you mean?I said I wanted you to clean," she said in her high, screechy voice.

"I will, but I have some errands to run, school starts again soon, and I wanted to check out the stands for the festival," Kay said and grabbed her shoulder bag and keys from the table.Her mother followed.

"I don't think so, missy.You are staying here and cleaning your mess!" she spat.Kay spun around, glaring.

"**My** mess?None of this is my mess, you make all of this, you never cook, I make dinner and clean the dishes, I so **your** laundry.I take my sister to chemo five days out of the week, buy her medicines, do the bills, make **half** of out income!I drag you liquor soaked ass off the front porch when you come home drunk-" *SMACK*

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!"Kay held her cheek as the red hand mark formed.Then she ran out the door, hopping into her little '96 Jetta and tore away.She could see her mother screaming at her in the rearview mirror.

Once she was at least five miles away, Kay slowed down.'I'm not going to end up like dad, I wont let her do that to me,' she thought and remembered back four years ago.

*Her parents were fighting again; her mom had been drinking and had been thrown out of the bar.Kay's father wanted her to stop, but mom would never listen.

"I wish you would die, then at least I would be able to **use** the life insurance money!" her mother screamed.Kay huddled upstairs holding her little baby sister.A door slammed and she could hear her dad's truck revving and the tires squealed away.Her mother grumbled downstairs and Kay could hear glass clinking and liquid being poured: mom was into the alcohol again.

The next morning they got the call.Their father had been driving too fast and had gone over a steep hill and hit a tree.The crash was so bad that they'd had to take it apart piece by piece.He had died instantly from hitting his head.

Her mother had shed tears for show and then took the life money graciously and spent it just as fast.Then they were back where they had been.*

Kay drove into the city, parking in a garage where she knew the owner and could park for free.The streets were filled with venders selling food and homemade goods.Others were specialty stands, selling trinkets, watches, leathers, and other such of the like.Kay wasn't planning on buying anything but she looked at the different stands and their objects.There was a festival moving into town and in a few days it would be crowded, but now it was just the regular people walking home from work.

Kay was looking at a stand full of magazines when someone hit her from behind, knocking her off balance.

"Hey!" she turned, ready to give them a few choice words, but then her bag was ripped from her shoulder and tall lanky man ran off with it.Kay cursed and pelted after him.She followed him around a corner and skidded to a halt.

The mugger was on his back on the cement walkway.Another man stood above him, in one hand he held Kay's bag, the other was clenched into a fist.

"Now, you should know better than to try and take advantage of such a lovely young lady," the newcomer spoke in a silky smooth voice."You had better leave now," he warned.The mugger struggled to his feet and took off downtown.Kay walked over to the man who had helped her.He wore a simple dark gray T-shirt and black pants.His long black hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail.

"Thank you for your help," she said.The man smiled and handed he the bag.

"It was my pleasure, lady.My name is Soren," he held out his hand for hers.Kay shook it, hesitantly.

"These muggers are getting pretty bold," she said and the man nodded."How can I ever repay you"

"You could come and have a look at my stand, I sell antiques and jewelry, but I am new.Perhaps you could spread the word about me?" he asked.Kay nodded and followed the man around a corner.It was a small stand, compared to the others.There was a wide variety of objects. Crystals on small chains, pocket watches, brooches, small porcelain figurines, music boxes and large array of rings in a locked glass box.

"Oh wow!" she exclaimed."This stuff is beautiful, I don't think you will have any trouble getting customers."Soren nodded, smiling secretly.As Kay's eyes examined the objects, she missed the intense stare from the man.His face darkened and his eyes began to glow red.Kay felt her eyes being drawn to the rings, and focused on a small gold ring in the center.It almost seemed to be glowing with a secret fire and she became mesmerized.Soren's eyes lost their glow and his face returned to normal."Can I see that ring?" she asked, pointing to the gold ring.

"Of course," he said in his strangely smooth voice.He stepped behind the counter and unlocked the box.Gingerly, he picked out the ring and handed it to the girl.

Kay took the ring, gently, between her thumb and forefinger. When she touched the cold metal, it felt like fire swept through her mind and body.A feeling of strange power coursed through her, but it faded quickly, leaving her feeling breathless.Blinking, she shook her head to clear it.

"Are you alright?" Soren's voice startled her and she looked up at the man.He was now standing directly before; she had never seen him move.

"Uh, yeah, I guess its just been a hard day," she explained, mentally shrugging off the strange experience as too much stress.Kay looked closely at the ring she held, there was something written on it.It was in a weird language, strange words that she didn't know."What does it say?" she asked.

"I am not sure.It is some old language, maybe Germanic.Though I think it is poetry," said Soren.Kay nodded.

"How much is this ring?" she asked.Soren looked surprised.

"**That** one?I never priced it, no one was interested in it.Maybe you would like one of the others…" he began.Kay shook her head.

"No, this one," she stated, firmly.Soren nodded.

"Well, you can have it for free in return for telling others about my stand," he answered.

"I couldn't…"

"I insist," he paused."Try it on," he offered.Kay hesitated, looking at her hands.On her right ring finger was her father's college ring; on her left was his wedding band.Her mother was going to sell both, but she saved them and kept them for herself.She never took them off her fingers.

"These were my fathers, I cant – won't – take them off," she said.

"All right, here," he held out a silver chain, slipping it through the ring and then went around her to clasp it about her neck.While behind her, his eyes glowed again and the chain flared with a quick red light and then it was gone."There, perfect," he murmured.Kay held the ring in her palm, then let it go o it hung over her breast.She looked back up at Soren, never once suspecting a thing.

"Thank you, Soren.I'll be sure to spread the word about you stand.I got to get home though," she said.The man nodded and shook her hand again.

"It was certainly a pleasure meeting you, Kaylen," he said.Kay smiled and turned, jogging away to her car.She didn't see the red glow in his eyes, nor the dark smile upon his lips.She didn't see him and his stand fade away into the shadows.And it was not until she was back at her car, that she realized that she had never told him her name….

A/N – well, here I am starting another one of my usually strange and rather random fics….heh.Tell me what you think!Should I continue?Is it a bad idea?REVIEW ME!! and tell me what you think!~ Authoress


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2

**The Meeting**

Kay increased the pressure on the accelerator, glancing at the glowing green numbers of her clock: 6:46PM.Her mother was going to blow!Kay took the back roads hoping to make up time without the traffic.The gold ring glittered in the moonlight against her chest and began to glow.

Kay pushed the gas till she hit 60mph, mumbling to herself about "time flying".She rounded a sharp corner and gasped.Just ahead were three deer in the middle of the road.Crying out, she swerved so she wouldn't hit the creatures.Losing control of her car, she went over a steep hill.Kay screamed as she crashed through the trees.Her panic ridden mind held onto one thought: this was where Dad died!

Ahead she saw a huge tree.She screamed and covered her face.The impact was like hitting a brick wall, and then she knew nothing more.

*

Kay came to slowly, blinking her eyes open.Blinding pain seared in her skull and shoulder.Biting back a cry of pain, Kay used her good arm to push herself up.She was lying face down in the leaves.Remembering the crash, she was amazed that she was still alive.She must have been out for hours, for the sky was already beginning to lighten with morning light.It was very overcast and gray.Kay shivered, her clothes were wet with dew and she looked around.

Surprisingly, she saw no sign of her car, not one scrap of metal.At the speed she was going, the car must have been totaled.It was nowhere to be seen at all!In fact, she didn't recognize where she was either.The forest was different, no sounds of the highway that should be near, no houses.

"Oh god, where am I?" she whispered.She started to rise, but pain shot through her shoulder, causing her to stagger.She gripped her shoulder, noting it was turned at a funny angle."Shit," she cursed.The pain in her head had diminished to a dull throb.She touched her forehead, her fingers coming away sticky with blood.

Then it began to rain.

She knelt on the soft ground, dejectedly, holding her injured arm.The rain pelted down on the girl, soaking her clothing instantly and washing away the blood fro her face. Kay glared up into the sky and frowned.

"I didn't even say it couldn't get any worse!" she cried to the heavens in anger, shaking her fist.She sighed, and struggled to her feet.The rain had no sign of letting up and she couldn't just stay there.She looked down at herself, her pants were torn, her knees bloodied and her sweatshirt was all muddy.Then she saw the gold ring dangling from its chain over her chest."Well, at least I still have this, if I need to I could sell it, that is if I can find some type of civilization," she said to herself and tucked the ring inside her shirt.Feeling the cold metal against her skin made her shiver, but it was a strange cold that touched her inside.

Her instinct told her to go toward the north, but something else…the ring? told her to the east.Shaking away the feeling and trusting her own instincts she began walking, bracing her injured arm with her other one.The rain poured down on her and she shivered.

Even as it lightened throughout the day, Kay stumbled through the wet, muddy ground.Her shoulder and head were flaring with pain.Unheeded tears of pain and frustration mixed with the rain on her face.Kay walked mindlessly, not really noticing where she was going.She walked the most of the day, stopping only once when she found a stream to drink from.The cold water hit her empty stomach like a ton of bricks and she just threw it up again.Sitting on the wet ground for a while, she waited for her stomach to stop heaving.

She managed to find some mushrooms, hoping they were edible and she ate them.They seemed to sit fine and she continued her seemingly fruitless trek through the wilderness.

It was beginning to get dark again and her shoulder and head hurt worse then ever.The coming darkness made it hard for her to see and she stumbled more often.She was unable to see the drop off in front of her, until it was too late.She cried out and went tumbling head over heals to the bottom.She hit her shoulder more than once and came to rest face down in the leaves, again.She screamed in pain once before she was dragged down into unconsciousness once more.

*

Something poked at her side, and Kay stirred.She groaned in pain, and tried to curl into a fetal position.The thing poked her again and she could hear a voice now.It was a man's voice.

"…could be ….spy…after the.…Queen," he said and Kay struggled to open her eyes.Another voice joined the first.

"Clothes…. strange, maybe…. north."She felt a boot nudge into her side, and she was turned over.She moaned and gasped in pain from her shoulder.Through a thick fog, she could make out two forms over her, large and in armor.One held a sword out, pointing it down at her.She tried to speak but her voice came out as only a weak croak.

"By all that is good!It's a girl!" and one bent down.Black was edging around Kay's vision and she felt unconsciousness pulling at her again."Can you hear me?Are you hurt?" he said.Kay tried to answer but her shoulder flared pain again and she passed out.

*

When Kay awoke again, she felt warmer and her shoulder did not have so much pain as it did.She was cocooned in something warm and soft, and could hear a fire crackling nearby.She listened closer and heard someone humming from beside her.Kay decided to open her eyes and find out whom.

She was in a decent sized tent, large enough for a full-grown man to stand up in.She was lying on a plush pallet, covered in warm linens and furs.Her injured arm was secured to her chest, in a sort of sling.There was a bandage around her head and a pungent scent of herbs.The humming stopped and Kay looked to her right.

The most beautiful woman she had ever seen knelt beside her, smiling.Her long raven hair fell about her shoulders in elegant waves.She wore an elaborately embroidered, long blue tunic and light gray trousers.Encircling her head was a circlet of gold, and she had the most amazing eyes Kay had ever seen; they were filled with starlight.The woman spoke softly, her voice like a calm song.

"Hello, child.How are you feeling?" she asked.Kay moved experimentally under her covers, shifting her weight.She grimaced as her shoulder pained, but it was definitely better then before.

"Better, thank you," she answered.The lady smiled and reached for something.She held a silver goblet out to Kay, helping her to drink.It was cool, clean water and it quenched her thirst like nothing else.When she had drank her fill, the woman pulled the goblet away."Who are you?Where am I?" Kay asked.The lady smiled.

"I am Arwen, daughter of Elrond and Queen of Gondor, this is mine and my husband's tent.Our guards found you along the road, they thought you to be a foreign spy sent to assassinate us," she smiled, as if she thought this was amusing."My husband was able to replace your shoulder and tended your head wound.It is a wonder you were still coherent at all with such injuries," she said.Kay smiled, wryly.

"Get it from my father's side," she said.The tent flap opened, admitting a tall man.His dark hair fell to his shoulders and he had neatly trimmed beard.He wore a black tunic over silver chain mail and black riding pants.He smiled warmly when he saw Kay awake.He came over to the two and knelt beside Arwen.

"Well, it is good to see you awake," he said."I see you have met my wife," he nodded to Arwen and took her hand in his.Wife?This must be the King!"I am King Elessar, your clothes are strange and you do not look like you are from here?What is your name?" he asked.

"Kaylen Nogard, your highness," she said."But just call me Kay, it's easier."The King nodded.

"And you can call me Aragorn, but I have some questions for you if you feel up to it?" he asked.Kay nodded.Aragorn leaned closer, his face darkening."Where did you get that ring?" he asked venomously.Kay cowered away from the man, then looked down at the ring where it still lay against her chest.It was then that she noticed that her clothes were gone!

"Hey! Where are my clothes, you pervert!" she growled and gathered the bedclothes closer to herself.Arwen laid a hand on her husband's arm, calming him.He turned to her and they spoke in a strange lilting language.Kay looked between them, not understanding.When they had finished speaking, Aragorn turned to Kay again."My wife says there is no darkness in you, yet I must know how you came to posses that ring," he said in a calmer manner.Kay grasped the gold ring, looking at the man confused.

"Some guy gave it to me, why?" she asked.Aragorn took a deep breath and spoke again.

"What was this man's name?" he asked.

"Soren something-or-other, he said he didn't want it and he gave it to me.I said I would pay him for it, but he insisted.Here, you can have it!" she reached up to unclasp the chain.Her fingers searched for the hook, but did not find it.Kay frowned."Where is the damn thing?" she grumbled, bending her neck to look at the chain, turning it in a full circle, but there was no clasp to be had.She looked up again at Aragorn, his eyes were dark but mot malicious, he seemed to be worried.Kay, getting very nervous, yanked on the chain, hoping to break it."OW!" she cried out, as the chain bit into her skin.She met Aragorn's gaze."I can't get it off…" she said, softly, fearing his anger.

The king looked at his wife, then back at the girl.He reached out a hand.

"May I see it?" he asked.Kay nodded and sat up, her face contorted in pain but she gritted her teeth and moved through it.Aragorn reached out to touch the ring, but pulled back his hand at the last second.Kay looked from him to the ring she held, and then she noticed something different about it.

"Hey!The writing is gone!" she exclaimed.At this, Aragorn started.

"What writing?" he asked. Kay turned her gaze to the king once more.

"The strange writing that was on the ring before, it's gone."Aragorn's face went pale.He cleared his throat.

"Do you know what it said?" he asked.Kay shook her head, but this made her dizzy again and she slowly laid back down.

"No, it looked like some type of calligraphy, little swirls and such," she said."Soren said it was poetry of some kind."Aragorn nodded.He turned to his wife and the conversed again in their strange tongue.After a while, Arwen turned to the girl, her face was grave.

"Kaylen, this ring is evil, I cannot tell you anymore than that now.You are going to come with us to see my father; he is wise and will know what to do.Though I fear for your safety," said the queen.Her hair moved a bit and revealed one delicately pointed ear.Kay gasped and Arwen cocked her head to one side, silently asking.

"You – you're an elf!" Kay whispered in awe.Arwen smiled softly and nodded.Kay turned to Aragorn."Are you an elf too?" she asked.The man laughed and shook his head.

"No, I am not of the Eldar race, though I was raised with them, I am just a man," he answered."We will leave in the morn, so rest now, your shoulder will need a long time to fully heal," he leaned down and touched her head with his fingertips."I know you mean no harm to us, but that ring is…vile.I have seen it before, though I thought it had been destroyed, apparently we were wrong," he looked at his wife gravely."Try and sleep now, Kay." And they left. 

Kay lay for a while, quietly on her bed.She gingerly took the ring between her fingers and looked at it.It looked like just a plain gold ring, but once more, she felt that strange power deep inside, it made her shiver.She dropped the ring, wishing to any god who would listen that she could take the cursed thing off.

A/N – How is it?Please review!I hope it will come out like I hope, but hey! *shrug*Tell me what you think!


	3. Problems with Darkness: Arrival in Riven...

Elvish Princess: thanks for reading!

Susan: Thanks for the compliments, yeah, Soren is Sauron, heh…

Hermione Eveningfall: You are so strange, *smacks girl*

Elbereth: Thanks, your encouragement is greatly appreciated.

BB: hey! Your back! Thanks for staying with me, I hope this one lives up to your expectations.

Chapter 3

Problems with Darkness: Arrival in Rivendell 

The morning came quickly and Arwen roused Kay.  Her clothes had been washed and dried; thankfully she donned them.  Her shoulder felt better, though Aragorn insisted that she drink some foul smelling brew to help with the pain through the day.  Her stomach felt queasy and hard, and she was coughing.  When Aragorn asked her about her ailments, she said that she was all right, just hungry.  She was given some strange bread-like thing and water, it didn't make the pain go away, but it did help with her hunger.  

Not wanting to be more of a burden than she already was, Kay kept quiet about her cough, hiding it behind her arm.  She offered to help break camp with the guard, but one just smiled and shook his head kindly.

"With you're arm like that, lady, I doubt very much you could," he said.  He was a middle-aged man, whose name she later found out was Marel.  "You just sit tight, and let us take care of this."  Kay sniffed and coughed slightly, then moved over to where the horses were tethered.  She checked their feedbags and brought more water for them from a stream.  Aragorn stopped her on one of her trips from the stream with her bucket. 

"What are you doing?" he asked, amused.  Kay shrugged as best she could with one shoulder, holding the bucket to a black mare's nose for her to drink.  

"They didn't have any water, so I brought some.  I take care of horses back at home, its natural," she said.  Aragorn cocked an eyebrow at her.  "I was feeling useless, I needed something to do, ok?" The king shook his head and allowed her to finish her task.

When everything was packed the horses saddled, Kay was led over to Marel's horse.  The knight looked down at the girl from his perch and smiled.  

"Ol' Coal here thanks you for your care," he said, patting the large steeds neck affectionately.  "You are to ride with me, lady, do you know how?"  Kay nodded and Marel reached down a hand for her, and she hesitated.  She had never ridded with another person before.  "Just take my hand, here and put your right foot on mine, trust your weight to me and I'll pull you up," Kay nodded and started to reach up to the man, when Aragorn rode up to them.

"Wait, Marel," he called and the knight looked up at his king.  "With her shoulder still injured, it would be better is she rode in front of you, so she wont fall off," said Aragorn.  Kay bristled and turned to give the man a stern reply, but Marel beat her to it.

"Of course, my liege," he said and moved back in the saddle.  Before she knew what was happening, one of the other soldiers lifted her by the waist, up toward the rider.  Stifling a gasp of surprise, she felt Marel's arm around her as well, mindful of her shoulder and then she was astride the large horse.  "Are you settled?" he asked.  Kay, still steaming from Aragorn's earlier comment nodded.  Then the whole company was off.  

Ahead of them, Aragorn rode beside his wife who was upon a beautiful white mare.  Her anger at the king stemmed off and she settled back against Marel, unconsciously.  The man chuckled, startling her.

"If you wish to rest your eyes, mistress, go ahead, I won't let you fall," he said kindly.  This brought back Aragorn's comment of falling off a horse; Kay frowned and sat up straight, ignoring the protest from her shoulder.

"I have never fallen off a horse in my life, Marel, I do not intend to start now," she said sternly.  Instead of the man becoming defensive, she felt him chuckle again.

"Of course not, lady, I meant no disrespect," he said.  Kay's anger disappeared at that and she looked back at her riding partner.

"Its ok, Marel, and please don't call me 'lady', just call me Kay, that is all I am," she said.  The knight nodded and they rode on together, talking about horses, Marel's home and he got her to tell him about her home.

"It is much different from here, everything is so busy.  Technology rules and we certainly have fast means of getting places," she said, thinking about her beloved car wistfully.  

"Your home sounds very strange indeed, Kay," he said laughing.  Kay giggled, but this caused a fit of coughing that racked her body.  She covered her mouth with her arm, coughing into her sleeve.  Marel held onto her, firmly, watching with a worried look on his face. Finally, the fit passed and Kay wiped her lips, she saw a bit of blood staining her sleeve, and hid her arm quickly.  

"Are you alright, Kay?" asked Marel.  Swallowing, she nodded but the man was not convinced.  "Perhaps I should tell the king, he is good healer and he could make you a tea…" he offered.  Kay shook her head.

"No, don't worry about it, Marel, I just laughed too hard, its ok," she reassured.  He frowned but nodded.  The company moved on, only stopping once to water the horses and eat some waybread.  

Night fell quickly and Kay shivered, pulling up the hood of her sweatshirt.  Her cough had been getting worse, but she waved off Marel's attempts to help her.  Her shoulder had started to throb again, but she ignored it for now she had more to think about.

The ring was cold against her skin, dangling from its chain (damn, unbreakable thing…).  She was getting tired and her head bobbed with the motion of the horse.  Marel's body was warm against her and she relaxed into a restless sleep.

Her dreams were troubled, filled with fire, war and death.  A voice whispered dark and horrible things into her mind.  Telling her that death awaits her ahead and she should turn back.  That Aragorn would harm her, not help her.  She was frightened; a cold finger weaved its way into her heart.  In her mind's eye, she saw a dark tower and a fiery eye.  A huge, metal hand reached out to her, and Kay screamed.

She jerked awake, gasping.  She was lying down and it was past morning, how long had she been asleep.  Aragorn was above her, shaking her shoulders.  He looked worried, beyond him Kay saw Marel who wrung his hands nervously.  When he saw that she was awake, Aragorn backed off.

"I was afraid you would never waken," he said and helped the girl sit up.  He presses a steaming mug into her shaking hands and helped her to drink.  He frowned when she flinched away from his touch.  "Kaylen?  I would never hurt you, I told you this," he said softly.  Kay nodded, sipping the tea, barely noticing the bitter taste; her mind was still in the dream.  The king saw the haunted look on her face and rested a hand on her knee.  "What did you see?" he asked.

"Fire, lots of it.  Blood, death, and …an eye," she whispered, Aragorn glanced back at his wife at this.  "It was huge, it was like it was staring right through me, a voice telling me these…things, horrible things," she shivered, clenching her eyes closed.  Aragorn put an arm around her shoulder, but she pulled away, staring at him wide eyed.  

"What is it?" he asked, now extremely worried about the child's mind.  Kay shook uncontrollably.  

"It said – it said that you wouldn't help me, that you only wanted to hurt me.  it showed me…all of these things," her body convulsed.  "I can't say it!  Don't make me!" she cried.  

"Kaylen, it was the ring, it lies.  That thing will tell you anything it can to get what it wants, you cannot listen," said Aragorn.  "I **won't** hurt you, I swear," he said, vehemently.  Kay slowly met his gaze and nodded, the man took her into his arms, holding her until her shaking stopped.  He released her, looking solemnly into her eyes.  "We should reach Rivendell before evening, I want you to be under Elrond's power soon, its too dangerous to linger," he pulled he to her feet.  

Marel had mounted again and Aragorn lifted the girl up in front of the soldier again.  After making sure Kay was situated, the king mounted his own horse, giving his wife a worried look, she nodded.  They continued on toward the city of Rivendell.  Along the way, Kay had been told it was one of the last elven cities in Middle Earth, which was where she was.  This world was unlike anything she could have imagined.  Filled with knights, warriors, elves, kings and queens, but also a looming darkness.  And with every passing moment, the girl could feel that darkness closing in around her.  It felt like something, or someone was watching her every move.  It made her shiver.

She rested off and on through that day, and it was just becoming evening when Marel gently shook her shoulder and pointed.  Ahead of them was the most beautiful city Kay had ever seen.  Nestled in a low valley, between the rock walls of high mountains, little waterfalls cascaded in between the very buildings.  Domed towers and sweeping rooftops, archways draped with flowered vines.  Stone columns held up this magnificent city.  As they neared, Kay saw a few graceful figures walking about, through the houses and meandering the lush gardens splayed throughout the entire scene.  

Their company entered into the hidden city, and Kay didn't know what to expect.  They crossed a stone bridge; green, leafy vines fell from tall trees above them.  They rode up to the stairs of the main house, stopping before them. Some of the people came up and took the reigns of their mounts as they dismounted.  Kay looked closer, and saw the gracefully pointed ears sticking out of their long tresses. 

Marel slid to the ground, then reached up to help the girl.  Kay didn't protest as he lifted her effortlessly off the horse.  She gritted her teeth when her shoulder began to throb again.  Aragorn, with Arwen at his side, walked over to Kay.  

"Welcome to Rivendell, Kaylen," said the king smiling, "This is where I grew up."  A blonde elf came down the stairs to meet them, he had sparking green eyes, and was slender, but he carried himself like a seasoned warrior.  He spoke something in elvish, Kay had heard the musical language from Arwen and Aragorn.  Arwen gasped and threw herself into the arms of the newcomer.  Aragorn smiled and clasped arms with the elf.  The blonde's eyes moved to encompass the girl with them and he spoke again in his native tongue.  Aragorn turned to Kay.

"Kay, this is Glorfindel, Elrond's seneschal and chief guard," he said and Kay nodded to the elf.  She held out her hand in greeting, but Glorfindel's eyes became dark and he stepped back.  

"Ai, 'ksher!"[1] he cried and reached for his slender sword at his side.  Kay recalled her hand suddenly, startled.  Then she felt something pulling at her, something whispering in her main and darkness closed in around the edges of her vision.  Vaguely, she saw Aragorn stop the blonde from drawing his sword.  She heard him speak in elvish with him.  The ring pulled, it felt like it was trying to drag her down.  Kay swayed on her feet, the darkness closing in around her.  She wanted to call for help, but her throat became dry and her lips wouldn't move.  Her hand came up to her chest, feeling the ring through her sweatshirt.  Someone called her name, but it sounded like it was coming from a distance.  The darkness nearly had her…

An arm wrapped around her middle, pulling her back against a solid chest.  The darkness retreated a bit and her body became loose, her hand falling to her side.  Another hand pressed against her forehead, and her neck instantly relaxed, allowing her head to fall back onto a strong shoulder.  A light replaced the darkness; it was tinted blue and almost blinding.  Someone was whispering soft words into her ear.  These words pushed away the dark hissing in her mind.  This person continued to speak until the darkness had retreated back.  But the weight of the ring remained.  The girl's entire body was limp, the one behind her was holding her up.  Her head was still spinning and she was quite content to remain where she was.  

Kay slowly came back to herself, she heard others speaking around her.  Focusing her eyes, she saw Aragorn, Arwen and Glorfindel standing in front of her.  They looked shocked and worried.  Aragorn was speaking in elvish to the one holding her.  The newcomer responded, his deep, musical voice resonating in his chest.  The hand on Kay's forehead was soft and cool, she suddenly felt very sleepy.  She was swept into strong arms and she was too tired to protest.  The girl faded in and out of wakefulness, not really seeing where they were going.  

They must have entered a room because it darkened slightly.  She was laid on a soft bed and a form bent over her.  Sleep was swiftly steeling over her, but she saw the face of the one who had helped her.  Long, dark hair framed a beautiful, ethereal face.  Two pointed ears were easily visible, parting the ebony strands.  Wise, gray eyes stared intensely into her own.  The face seemed ageless and fair, but the eyes held knowledge and power beyond her comprehension.  Kay felt nervous and exposed, and she squirmed under the intense stare.  The elf softened his look and stroked her hair affectionately.  

"Kaima, pen-neth.  Ím Elrond Peredhil, lasto bethnin, ilye nauva quell,"[2] he said and Kay slid into oblivion.

  


* * *

[1] Ah, evil one!

[2] Sleep, young one.  I am Elrond Half-Elven, hear my voice, all will be well. (Very rough translation – if anyone knows of GOOD elvish lang. sites, please tell me!)


End file.
